Goosebumps Series 2000
Goosebumps Series 2000 is the successor to the original Goosebumps series, written by R.L. Stine. It began in January 1998 with Cry of the Cat, one month after the final book in the original series was published. The series ended in January 2000 with Ghost in the Mirror. Twenty-five books were published in the series, with one unpublished. That being the twenty-sixth book, The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader. The series ended abruptly when R.L. Stine's contract with Scholastic ended, along with Give Yourself Goosebumps, and the planned Goosebumps Gold series. The series stated to be scarier than the original Goosebumps books, with the taglines boasting: 2000 times the scares!, '' and ''Welcome to the new millennium of fear! Books |-|Table = For international releases, please click on one of the following: |-|Gallery= ImagesCAA5D762.jpg|1. Cry of the Cat 20080128003910!GB2K02 - Bride of the Living Dummy.jpg|2. Bride of the Living Dummy Creatureteacher.jpg|3. Creature Teacher Invasion of the Body Squeezers PT1.jpg|4. Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part One Invasion of the Body Squeezers PT2.jpg|5. Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two I Am Your Evil Twin.jpg|6. I Am Your Evil Twin Revenge R Us.jpg|7. Revenge R Us ImagesCACKYIEU.jpg|8. Fright Camp Are You Terrified Yet (Cover).jpg|9. Are You Terrified Yet? Headless Halloween.jpg|10. Headless Halloween Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls.jpg|11. Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls Bj.jpg|12. Brain Juice N12378.jpg|13. Return to HorrorLand Jekyll and Heidi (Cover).jpg|14. Jekyll and Heidi Scream School.jpg|15. Scream School The Mummy Walks.jpg|16. The Mummy Walks The Werewolf in the Living Room.jpg|17. The Werewolf in the Living Room ImagesCAGW2G7Y.jpg|18. Horrors of the Black Ring Returntoghostcamp.jpg|19. Return to Ghost Camp Beafraidbeveryafraid.jpg|20. Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! The Haunted Car.jpg|21. The Haunted Car Full Moon Fever (Cover).jpg|22. Full Moon Fever GBS2 Slappy's Nightmare.jpg|23. Slappy's Nightmare Earth Geeks Must Go!.jpg|24. Earth Geeks Must Go! Ghost in the Mirror.jpg|25. Ghost in the Mirror |-|List= # Cry of the Cat # Bride of the Living Dummy # Creature Teacher # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part One # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two # I Am Your Evil Twin # Revenge R Us # Fright Camp # Are You Terrified Yet? # Headless Halloween # Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls # Brain Juice # Return to HorrorLand # Jekyll and Heidi # Scream School # The Mummy Walks # The Werewolf in the Living Room # Horrors of the Black Ring # Return to Ghost Camp # Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! # The Haunted Car # Full Moon Fever # Slappy's Nightmare # Earth Geeks Must Go! # Ghost in the Mirror List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists Children/Protagonists Other characters References in other media TV series The first two books, Cry of the Cat and Bride of the Living Dummy, were made into episodes of the ''Goosebumps'' TV Series, with the former being a two-part episode. Film Four books have monsters that appeared in the ''Goosebumps'' film: Invasion of the Body Squeezers (''Part 1'' and Part 2), Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls, and The Haunted Car. Trivia *Despite being called "Series 2000", the only book to be released in the year 2000 was the final book, Ghost in the Mirror. *This series featured a sequel to One Day at HorrorLand, Ghost Camp, and two sequels to the Night of the Living Dummy books. Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Book Series